Unknown Entity - Branch 1
by TheElatedDeity
Summary: Tera Matsumura, a sister, master, and magic user is in for one worthwhile adventure. Follow her as she goes to Duelist Kingdom to save those closest to her and discovers what all the fuss is about friendship. By her side are her sister, her future friends, and the Spirit of the Millennium Armlet. But against her is her inability to let go of the past. Can Tera win? YM/OC and YY/OC
1. Song of the Winged Deities

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any components from other anime shows. I only own the Matsumura family and future original characters. Please enjoy this story.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Song of the Winged Deities"

.~~~~.

' _They're okay. Mom and Dad are fine.' That's what I kept telling myself as I ran through the burning death trap that once was my home. The building could have toppled at any given moment, but I didn't care. My remaining sisters were alright, now I needed to find my parents. I couldn't lose them like I lost Cordelia. I wasn't going to let that happen._

 _The tremors of a nearby explosion knocked me off my feet. 'Turn back.' This is probably the sixth time those words entered my thoughts. There was no way that I was going to heed their warning._

.~~~~~~~~~~~.

 _I'm too late. Now I know what that explosion was. As I stood in our dining room – what remained of it – I saw weapons scattered about, bodies sprawled on the floor. Among them were my parents._

 _I don't know how I could keep moving. My body felt heavy, and it was painful to move, but somehow I was able to kneel down in front of them. "Mom! Dad! Please, wake up! I'm begging you! PLEASE!" I violently shook my father's corpse, but I knew it would do nothing. All I could was wonder how could two tragedies befall my family – how could the world be so cruel when I did nothing to harm it._

 _In my agony, I barely paid any attention to the man behind me, with a sword ready to take my head and eyes ready to take my life. I was filled with overwhelming rage and grief. All I could see was darkness being released from our surroundings. Words flashed across my eyes._

Mental stability: -1 percent

Overall happiness level: -24 percent

Preparing to enter _Inverse Mode_

Inverse Mode…what's that?

.~~~~~~~~~~~.

I jolted up gasping, sweating, and my heartbeat racing. _Great, another nightmare._ I don't know when they would end, but I've had them since that awful day. I lay back and looked out the balcony doors. Then I suddenly remembered something. _Ugh, school._ I climbed out of my bed, left my room, and went into the hallway. Here I saw my blood sisters: Veronica, Delilah, Ena, and my adopted sister Rini. Today was Rini and her twin brother Ringo's sixth birthday, so after the rest of my sisters wished her a happy birthday, I gave her a warm embrace and a big kiss on her forehead. "Happy birthday, little sister."

"Thank you, Tera," she said shyly as we headed towards the bathroom. "Since I'm six years old today, does that you and Deli and Eni will do that concert for me and Ringo?"

"Yep," Veronica answered, "and it's the fourth day from today. Tokyo." Rini cheered softly. Her innocence reminded me of how I was before… _Stop that, Tera. Today you should only care about Rini and Ringo._ I kept reminding myself not to dwell in the past and to only focus on the family members I had left.

.~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Hey, Tera," one of our classmates said to me, "how about a game of Duel Monsters? I hear you have a strong deck!" Joey Wheeler, a boy with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Normally, I stayed away from my classmates and just quietly observed them from a safe distance. Today was no exception. I quickly glared at my white-haired twin before turning back to him.

"N-n-no, thank you, Joey," I said softly. "I-I was just about to go to the bathroom and f-freshen up."

"Really? That's too bad. I was thinking after our duel you and Yugi could play." Joey gestured to the boy with the tri-colored hair behind him. Said boy waved at me, causing me to subconsciously move behind my sister. She didn't seem to be in the mood to converse with Joey.

"Uh-huh, that's too bad," she said nonchalantly. "Sorry, not really, but you heard my twin"–Delilah ushered me to the door–"she can't play that silly game right now."

Deli led me to the girls' bathroom and made sure no one else was there before letting me in. "You know, Tera, you don't have to be so shy."

I sighed. "And you don't have to be rude." I looked at my folded hands. Joey was just being nice, but being around him – being around any other person who wasn't a family member – made me uncomfortable and guarded.

Deli put my hands in hers and smiled at me softly. "I know that…"–She took a deep breath–"but you and I both know that normies aren't the nicest people in the world. Tera, you've been having those nightmares again, haven't you?"

I looked at my sister. She knew me too well, and it's been so hard to get things past her. "Yeah, I have. Sorry for not telling you."

I felt her squeeze my hands. "Jeez, Tera, what am I going to do with you?" She let go of my hands and smirked at me. "You know you can trust me with anything, including your nightmares and your struggles with socializing with other people."

"I-I don't have problems socializing with other people! I just choose not to!" My hand moved to my right arm and touched the Millennium Armlet. I flashed what could've been the fakest smile in the world, but hopefully, Deli didn't notice. "Besides, I'm not trying to be friends with other people. Who needs friends when you have a family?" I meant every word – friendship was a waste of time, putting your trust in people who weren't even your own blood, not only that, but friendship is what killed Cordelia.

Unfortunately, my words only earned a smack in the head by my sister. "You're a hopeless case, you know that? How about a game of Duel Monsters to pass the time?"

I rubbed my head, smirking at Deli. "I thought you said it was a silly game. Hmmm?"

Delilah blushed, hard. "I know what said! I didn't mean it! How could I when I'm getting so much better?!" Her eyes lit up the same way mine do whenever I talk about the game Duel Monsters. I giggled.

"Okay, you're on"–I took out my deck from my deck holder around my thigh–"but I have to warn you: you're dealing with a pro."

 _~The next day~_

Delilah, Ena, and I went inside the elevator of the KaibaCorp building. "I can't believe we're spending the rest of the day at KaibaCorp," Deli said grumpily.

Ena pushed the button for one of the floors. "Sorry, Deli, but we promised Mokuba we'd hang out with him." I looked at Deli.

"A promise is a promise, darling twin sister." Ena looked at me in fake shock. "What? Tera Matsumura, the girl who doesn't trust anyone outside of her family, is being friendly and agreeing to hang out with someone outside of her family?"

"I'm just being nice. I don't have to stoop to the level of the normies." I knew she was mocking me, and I know that she knew very well why I didn't trust non-family members. Being a foreseer was dangerous work, especially being the last of your kind.

The Forsir, well-known magic users, were feared by not only humans but the rest of the magic multiverse for their incredible skills – from wrangling dragons to necromancy – and their ability to wield and form bonds with the angels. However, none of the Forsir have ever wielded one, but that didn't stop the regular human beings – normies – from slaughtering almost 90 percent of us, the other 10 percent actually making it past the age of 50, or dying of incident or natural causes. My mother and oldest sister were not part of that ten percent.

And as the last of the Forsir, I was Earth's most wanted criminal, but somehow I've managed to keep my powers and my aura low-key. Thank goodness for being a novice.

Ena pinched my cheeks. "I'm just teasing you, Tera. I know why you have trust issues, but I still have no idea why you, alongside Delilah, are lacking in other things." Obviously, she meant my height, definitely not my bust.

"Sorry to disappoint, _little_ sister," Delilah said, "but we're just vertically challenged." She stuck up her nose. "However, what we lack in height, we make up for in bust."

Although Deli and I were sixteen, we were pretty short for our age – 4 feet 11 inches. And although we were short, we weren't exactly lacking in our bust. In fact, our three sizes were B95 – almost 96 – W59/H85 – almost 86. Naturally, we both had dark midnight blue eyes and light-colored skin – received from our mother. I had black hair, like my dad, and Deli also had black hair, until she was 5 months old when it turned white. (A/N: Their hair styled like Tohka Yatogami from Date A Live. This is dark midnight blue: 003366 on color hexa.)

As for Ena, she's almost five-foot-one, and her sizes are B84/W57/H83. She had curly black hair that stopped at her shoulders with straight bangs that stopped at her eyebrows, dark midnight blue eyes, and light skin. Sometimes, she likes to tease us and call us her little sisters, even though she was one year younger. We would always reprimand her afterward.

"Oh, I know you have a lot of it," she replied. "That's why all the girls at your school are jealous~"

"And why all the guys are staring," Deli continued. "Man, beauty can be such a pain." After a moment of silence, we burst into laughter before stepping out of the elevator and just above a floor that held a duel arena. This is where we met up with Mokuba. Turns out, he didn't invite us just to hang out. His older brother Seto Kaiba was also going to entertain us with a duel, and his opponent was none other than Mr. Solomon Muto, owner of the Kame Game – my favorite shop.

.~~~~~~~~~~~.

The duel ended exactly how I expected it to end – in Mr. Muto's defeat. Ena and I stood in our places silently, while Deli protested about how excessively cruel that duel was. I couldn't help but agree with her. Staring at the old man lying helplessly on the floor made me want to run to his side and heal, but I wasn't a good healer, and if I did heal him, there's a good chance that traces of my mana would be picked up by the detectors scattered across the world.

Thankfully, I didn't have to for very long because Yugi and his friends came out of the elevator onto the same floor as Kaiba, ceasing Deli's protests. To my satisfaction, they failed to notice us.

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted as he rushed to his grandfather's side. "Grandpa, are you ok?"

Mr. Muto looked up at his grandson. "Yugi, I failed," he replied. "I wanted to teach that Kaiba-boy a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I lost."

 _Heart of the cards,_ I thought to myself. I pressed my hand against my deck holder. Mr. Muto's words made me wonder how the number one duelist in the country could not understand the heart of the cards.

Yugi's grandfather groaned in pain. The door behind him opened to reveal none other than Seto Kaiba. I don't know if it was just my imagination, but I could've sworn that he was smiling.

"How's the old man feeling?" Kaiba asked.

"Kaiba, you sleaze, what have you done to him?" Joey yelled.

"We had a duel, that's all," Kaiba answered, "with each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize, but I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool."

I fought the urge to growl at him. _Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself._ Tea Gardner, another classmate of mine, seemed to have read my thoughts because she said the same thing.

"It was fair," Kaiba said, "and look at the sweet prize I won." He pulled out a Blue Eyes White Dragon card and proceeded to rip it in two. I gasped. "That's not good," Ena whispered. "Not good at all."

"Grandpa's most treasured card!" Yugi said.

"Yes, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card," Kaiba explained. "And this one will never be used against me."

I felt negative emotions around me: the anger of Yugi and his friends, Mr. Muto's despair. I even felt pity coming from not only my sisters but from me as well.

"My Blue Eyes White Dragon, my treasure," Mr. Muto said, followed by another groan.

"Grandpa! Hold on!" Yugi said. He looked at Kaiba angrily. "How could you do such a thing?!"

Mr. Muto reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck. "Yugi, here! Take this. I built this deck. I put my soul in these cards, and I taught you everything I know, Yugi"–He placed the deck in Yugi's hands–"Take them. Take my cards and teach him respect. Teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards, Yugi."

"But, Grandpa, you need help. I've got to get you to a doctor."

"Sounds like an excuse," Kaiba said. _Just what is his deal?_ "Your friends can care for your grandfather, while you and I duel unless you're afraid?"

"Take him, Yugi," Joey encouraged him, prompting Yugi to turn towards him. "We can take care of your grandpa, while you take care of creepy Kaiba. Teach that rich, spoiled brat what a real duel's all about."

"For your grandfather, Yugi," Tea added on. "I don't know," Yugi said.

"Trust me," Joey reassured him. "You're, like, the best player I've ever seen, and you've got the Millennium Puzzle. You can do this, Yugi. I know you can."

"We all do," Tea said.

"Are they going to keep talking, or is the duel going to get underway?" Ena whispered to me. I shrugged my shoulders as an answer before looking back at the scene before us.

Yugi nodded. "Ok, Grandpa, I'll do it." "I know you will, my boy."

"Everyone, put your hands together," Tea instructed, "and I'll mark us with a special sign."

The "special sign"? It was a smiley face.

Joey seemed as confused as I was. "Huh? What gives, Tea?"

"It's a symbol of our friendship" – I shuddered at the word "friendship" – "so when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it gets, he'll know he's not alone. We're all right there with him." Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Oh, give me a break," I muttered. _I really don't understand why people love friendship so much - putting your faith in strangers._ _It's just an unnecessary substitute for family. Besides, friends are untrustworthy – a good way to get you killed._

The duel finally started to get underway. The virtual stadium had been designed by Kaiba himself, and each player began with 2,000 life points. The first player to hit zero would be the loser.

"Playtime is over, Kaiba," Yugi said. I felt a strange sensation wash over me; a wave of energy burst from my Millennium Armlet.

 _Yami Tera's POV_

"Tera, are you all right?" Deli looked at me with worry. "Don't worry about me," I replied. "I'm just fine." She peered at me a little longer with rising suspicion before giving her attention to the main event. Personally, I believe she should have asked if Yugi was alright. He looked slightly different, in my opinion, and I could tell that his voice would be deeper. Yugi – if that was Yugi – smiled confidently.

"Now, prepare yourself, Kaiba, because it's time to duel!" His voice _was_ deeper.

"Virtual systems ready," Kaiba said, "so let's begin the duel. I attack with the mighty Hitotsu-me Giant (1200/1000). Brace yourself, Yugi. You've never experienced dueling like before." On Kaiba's side of the field appeared the monster itself. An inaudible gasp escaped from my lips. _Impressive._

"He's brought the monster on the card to life," Yugi said.

"It's my virtual simulator," Kaiba explained. "It creates lifelike holograms of every duel monster."

"You're welcome, Seto Kaiba," Ena said gently. _That's right. Kaiba got that idea from Veronica._

Realization dawned on Yugi. "So this is how you beat my grandfather." He drew a card from his hand. "Well, now it's my turn. I call on the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress (1400/1200)!" I almost didn't notice Joey. "Wha-monsters?! Real monsters?!" Hitotsu-me Giant and the Winged Dragon attacked each other. Since the dragon had more attack points, it destroyed Kaiba's giant.

"Big brother, are you all right?" Mokuba called.

Kaiba: 1800

Yugi: 2000

"All right! Go, Yugi!" Joey shouted. Kaiba chuckled. "Well played, Yugi, for a beginner. But how will you deal with this?" On the field appeared Saggi the Dark Clown. _What does he plan on doing with a monster like that? I guess I'll find out soon._ For some reason, the sight of the Dark Clown released a wave of fear from both me and Delilah.

Yugi questioned him also. "Saggi the Dark Clown? But that card has hardly any attack strength."

"True, your Winged Dragon's attack is 1400, while my Dark Clown has only 600, but if I combine it with this card-" He placed down another card.

"A magic card!"

"Exactly - the Negative Energy Generator. It multiplies my monster's attack by 3."

Saggi (1800)

Winged Dragon (1400)

"Dark Clown, attack with Dark Light. As you can see, combining cards can be very effective."

Yugi: 1600

Kaiba: 1800

Yugi placed a monster in defense mode, which was immediately attacked by Kaiba's Dark Clown.

"You're not faring any better than the old man did, Yugi. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather."

"My grandpa is a great man and a better duelist than you'll ever be," Yugi retorted. "He entrusted me with his cards, and I can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt you have that kind of faith in _your_ cards, Kaiba." I smiled softly at Yugi's words. "But I believe in my grandpa's deck"- He drew a card from his deck and smiled-"and my faith rewards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight with a destructive power of 2300."

Kaiba: 1300

Yugi: 1600

"Way to go, Yugi!" Joey shouted. "All right, Kaiba, your move," Yugi said.

Kaiba laughed. "This'll be over sooner than you think. I call on the Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)." My eyes widened. "No way," my sisters and I said.

"Impossible," Joey said. "We all watched Kaiba tear that card in half."

"Surprised? Did you think your grandfather was the only one to possess a Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

Kaiba: 1300

Yugi: 900

"Huh. Your Fierce Knight is destroyed. Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters, Yugi. Power is what this game is all about, you fool. Faith is for losers, like your pathetic grandfather. In your entire deck, there's not a single card that can stand up to a Blue Eyes White Dragon, so what hope do you have against two?"

A second Blue Eyes appeared on the field. Victory seemed harder for Yugi to reach. "Why don't you just admit defeat, Yugi?"

"I won't give up," Yugi replied. "Grandpa's counting on me." He drew a magic card. "Swords of Revealing Light. It stops all monsters on the field for three turns."

"How desperate," Kaiba said. "What possible good will a 3-turn delay do you?" Yugi seemed to be spending a lot of time thinking. It made me tempted to peer into his mind to find out what he was thinking. "Is he trying to buy himself some time?" Delilah asked. I answered her question. "No, I don't think that's the case."

"Quit your stalling, Yugi," Kaiba said, "or you will forfeit the match."

"I never forfeit." He drew a card and gasped. _What kind of card did he draw?_

"Draw any card you like. It won't change a thing. My dragon may be frozen for another two turns, but my new monster is under no spell - the Judge Man with an attack power of 2200." Judge Man attacked a monster in defense mode.

"Dark Magician (2500/2100), attack! Your Judge Man falls."

Kaiba: 1000

Yugi: 900

"Oh, a sacrifice that doesn't even phase me," Kaiba said. "And though neither dragon can move for one more turn, my next card is the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"What?!" Ena exclaimed.

"Now, my dragon, attack!"

Kaiba: 1000

Yugi: 400

"So tell me, Yugi, how's your faith now? On my next turn, all three Blue Eyes White Dragons are free to attack. This game's over no matter what card you draw." I didn't what to admit it, but maybe Kaiba was right. Maybe it was over for him. I could sense doubt in Yugi, and he seemed to be believing it also.

I turned to leave until I felt his faith returning. _Huh? I could've sworn he lost his faith._

"Try your last pathetic card," Kaiba said, "so I can end this."

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards," Yugi replied. "But it does contain...the unstoppable Exodia." I gasped. "Exodia?!"

"I can't believe it...he's got Exodia in his deck," Delilah breathed. "What's Exodia?" Ena asked. "A very powerful trump card," I answered. "A very powerful trump card, indeed."

Even Kaiba seemed to be freaking out. "Aah! Impossible!"

"I've assembled all five special cards - all five pieces of the puzzle."

"Exodia! It's not possible! No one's ever been able to call him."

"Exodia, obliterate!"

Kaiba screamed.

Kaiba: 0

Yugi: 400

"You did it, Yugi!" Joey exclaimed. "You won."

"This can't be!" Mokuba said. "My brother never loses!"

"You only play for power, Kaiba," Yugi said, "and that is why you lost, but if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do."

"But-but how? How could I have lost to him?!"

"Kaiba," Yugi answered, "if you truly want to know, open your mind!" Kaiba fell to his knees. Yugi opened up his mind to new possibilities. "Maybe now you will begin to see."

"Wow, that duel had enough excitement to make the audience's hearts pound, don't you agree?" I didn't answer right away. Yugi amazed me today in this duel, and there was more than just his dueling that made my heart beat faster. He stole a glance at me, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Tera," Ena asked, "did you hear me?"

"Yes," I replied smiling, "and I agree with you wholeheartedly."

 _~The day of the concert~_

I stood, with blue hair and onyx eyes, on the platform as Shirayuki with Ena to my right as Sonata and Deli to my left as Nebula. We had pom poms in our hands but didn't wear cheerleader outfits. Deli absolutely refused to wear a cheerleader outfit. Above us was the stage where Ena's best friend Kano was introducing us to the audience and telling them about the younger twins' birthday.

(A/N: Ena – 395 idolized Maki, Tera – 394 idolized Umi, Delilah – 375 idolized Eli)

"Hey, Tera"–Ena looked my way, her now red hair bouncing–"You said that some students from your school were going to be in the audience, right?"

I tilted my head. "Well, I assume they will be. Tea Gardner seemed pretty excited about the concert, so I'm sure she's coming with her friends."

"Besides," Deli, with a dark-purple side ponytail, continued for me, "if they don't come, it would be a waste of our time and tickets." We spent the past two days giving away tickets to people who could solve my riddles. My easiest riddles earned people seats in the very back. My hardest riddle earned one lucky person and his friends backstage passes and the chance to meet us.

"Pray to your evil deity that they come, Deli," Ena said jokingly.

"Oh, malevolent Deity of Sin, let our tickets not be wasted."

We all laughed. "Alright, girls," My aunt and adopted mother said, "time to make some magic. Mics are on now, so no talking."

"Good luck," Ringo and Rini whispered. Ena and Deli gave them a thumbs up.

"Veronica, Kano, they're ready to go," Aunt Mona said into her headset. A few moments later, the platform rose all the day up, and I heard the words, "It's my pleasure to introduce you once again to Winged D-E-T!"

The music started.

 **No Brand Girls**

(A/N **: bold** = Delilah/Nebula,  normal = Ena/Sonata, _italics_ = Tera/Shirayuki. : + **bold** \+ _italics_ = All. The English translation is under each set of verses. To hear the song visit v=ff7b9x3400w on YouTube.)

 ** _: (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!_**

 ** _Isshin icchou!)_**

 ** _(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!_**

 ** _Hora makenai yo ne?)_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!_**

 ** _One step, one leap!)_**

 ** _(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!_**

 ** _Hey, we won't lose, you know!)_**

 ** _.~~._**

 _Kuyashii na mada No brand_

 _Shiraretenai yo No brand_

 _Nani mo kamo kore kara atsui kibun_

 _.~~._

 _It's frustrating, we're still No brand_

 _No one knows of us, we're No brand_

 _Everything starts from this passionate feeling_

 _.~~._

Tanoshii yo demo No brand (Do you know?)

Harikitterun da No brand (Do you know?)

Dakara (oide) koko de deau tame ni (Yes, I know!)

.~~.

We're having fun, but we're still No brand (Do you know?)

I'm getting fired up, No brand (Do you know?)

So (Come) So that we can meet here (Yes, I know!)

.~~.

 **Mezasu basho wa (takai)**

 **Ima yori takaku (doko made?)**

 **Chansu no maegami o**

 **.~~.**

 **The place we aim for is (High)**

 **Higher than now (How far?)**

 **This chance won't come twice, so**

 **.~~.**

 _(Motte) hanasanai kara_

 _(Gyutto) hanasanai kara_

 _(Oh yeah!) kiseki no niji wo watarun da_

 _.~~._

 _(Grab it) We won't let go so_

 _(Tightly) We won't let go so_

 _(Oh yeah!) We'll cross the rainbow of miracles_

 _.~~._

 ** _: Kabe wa Hi Hi Hi kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi taoseru mono sa_**

 ** _Jibun kara motto chikara o dashite yo_**

 ** _Hi Hi Hi kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi taoseru mono sa_**

 ** _Yuuki de mirai o misete_**

 ** _(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!_**

 ** _Un makenai kara!)_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: Walls (Hi Hi Hi) Can be demolished (Hi Hi Hi) Can be toppled_**

 ** _Summon more courage from within yourself_**

 ** _(Hi Hi Hi) They can be demolished (Hi Hi Hi) They can be toppled_**

 ** _Bravely, show us our future!_**

 ** _(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!_**

 ** _Yeah, we're not gonna lose!)_**

 ** _.~~._**

 **Kizutsukeatcha No good**

 **Nakatagai wa No good**

 **Daisuki no gokai wa tsurai kibun**

 **.~~.**

 **Hurting each other is No good**

 **Falling out is No good**

 **Misunderstanding love is a bitter feeling**

 **.~~.**

 _Kurushii mune wa No good (hurry-up!)_

 _Akirametara No good (hurry-up!)_

 _Sou sa (tsuyoku) nareba kanau omoi (Yes, I go!)_

 _.~~._

 _The pain in your chest is No Good (hurry-up!)_

 _Giving up is No good (hurry-up!)_

 _Yep, if we can become (Strong) Our feelings can come true (Yes, I go!)_

 _.~~._

Negau basho wa (tooi)

Madamada tooku (doko kana?)

Janpu de chikaku nare

.~~.

The place we desire is (Far)

It's still far, far off (Where is it?)

Get closer with a jump

.~~.

 **(Kyou no) senobi no kimi to**

 **(Gutto) senobi no boku de**

 **(Oh yeah!) ano hi no chikai sagasun da**

 **.~~.**

 **(Today) As you reach up**

 **(Firmly) And I reach up, too**

 **(Oh yeah!) We'll search for the vow that we made that day**

 **.~~.**

 ** _: Yami wo Hi Hi Hi fukitobasou yo Hi Hi Hi oiharaou yo_**

 ** _Jibun kara ima o kaereba ii no sa_**

 ** _Hi Hi Hi fukitobasou yo Hi Hi Hi oiharaou yo_**

 ** _Yuuki de mirai o misete_**

 ** _Sou da yo kakugo wa dekita_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: The darkness (Hi Hi Hi) Let's blow it away (Hi Hi Hi) Let's drive it away_**

 ** _You can change the present from within yourself_**

 ** _(Hi Hi Hi) Let's blow it away (Hi Hi Hi) Let's drive it away_**

 ** _Bravely, show us our future!_**

 ** _That's right, we're all set!_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: (Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!)_**

Ena and I held Deli up as she shot out t-shirts with a t-shirt cannon.

 ** _(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!)_**

Deli stopped firing t-shirts and jumped down.

 _Kabe wa Hi Hi Hi kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi taoseru mono sa_

 _Jibun kara motto chikara o dashite yo_

 ** _: Hi Hi Hi kowaseru mono sa Hi Hi Hi taoseru mono sa_**

 ** _Yuuki de mirai o misete_**

 ** _Sou da yo kakugo wa dekita_**

 ** _.~~._**

 _Walls (Hi Hi Hi) Can be demolished (Hi Hi Hi) Can be toppled_

 _Summon more courage from within yourself_

 ** _: (Hi Hi Hi) They can be demolished (Hi Hi Hi) They can be toppled_**

 ** _Bravely, show us our future!_**

 ** _That's right, we're all set!_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: (Oh yeah! zenshin zenrei!)_**

 ** _(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!)_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: (Oh yeah! Whole body and soul!)_**

 ** _(Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!)_**

 ** _.~~._**

The music continued for a little while longer as backstage workers came on stage with large curtains and different costumes. All our costumes were designed by Veronica to be quick to put on and take off. It didn't take long for us to be in devil costumes, and the workers rushed off stage with the curtains and our old costumes.

(A/N: Ena – 906 idolized Maki, Tera – 907 idolized Nozomi, Delilah – 963 idolized Kotori)

Music for a different song started up.

 **Kaguya No Shiro De Odoritai**

(v=KctBbbWh0RI on YouTube)

.~~.

 **Fever**

 **Oide! oide! yuuwaku no Dance again**

 **Oide yo oide! kaguya no shiro e**

 **Deai ga ayatsuru misuterii**

 **Kiken na perusona**

 **.~~.**

 **Follow me! Follow me! I'll tempt you to dance with me again**

 **Come on, follow me! To a shining night castle**

 **Its mystery caused our encounter**

 **And my dangerous persona**

 **.~~.**

Odorou! odorou! owaranai Dance beat

Odorou yo odorou! kaguya no shiro de

Yozora wo kiritoru reezaa biimu

Watashi to mite yo?

.~~.

Dance with me! Dance with me! With this unending dance beat

Come on, dance with me! In this shining night castle

A laser beam cuts through the night sky

Won't you watch it with me?

.~~.

 _Mabayui hoshi ga terasu omoi_

 _Koyoi no yume yo towa ni_

 ** _: Asu no koto wa wasuretai no_**

 ** _.~~._**

 _The dazzling stars illuminate my emotions_

 _And make my dream tonight last forever_

 ** _: I want to forget about tomorrow_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: Watashi wa akai bara no hime yo yasashiku sarawaretai_**

 ** _Sotto sasayaite imi arige ni me wo sorasu_**

 ** _Anata wa shiroi tsuki no naito fureta te ga mada atsui_**

 ** _Nogasazu ni dakishimete_**

 ** _Kono kiseki wo koi to yobu no ne_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: I'm a red rose princess that wants to be gently swept away_**

 ** _I'll whisper lightly into your ear, then cleverly avert my eyes_**

 ** _You're a white moon knight, and your hand still feels hot_**

 ** _Don't escape; embrace me_**

 ** _This miracle is called love, right?_**

 ** _.~~._**

 _Oide! oide! jounetsu de Dance again_

 _Oide yo oide! kaguya no shiro e_

 _Mayoi wo nomikomu enajii_

 _Nemuranu passhoneito_

 _.~~._

 _Follow me! Follow me! We'll dance again with passion_

 _Come on, follow me! To a shining night castle_

 _All of my hesitations are swallowed up by this energy_

 _It's so passionate that I can't sleep_

 _.~~._

 **Odorou! odorou! tomaranai Dance beat**

 **Odorou yo odorou! kaguya no shiro de**

 **Seiza ga orinasu disukotiiku**

 **Watashi mo mazete?**

 **.~~.**

 **Dance with me! Dance with me! I can't stop this dance beat**

 **Come on, dance with me! In this shining night castle**

 **The constellations interweave to form a discotheque**

 **Can I join in too?**

 ** _.~~._**

Kirameku hoshi ni chikau kokoro

Hakanai yume de ii wa

 ** _: Asu wa asu no kaze ga fuku no_**

 ** _.~~._**

My heart vows to the glittering stars

It's okay if this is just a flickering dream

 ** _: Tomorrow, a different wind will blow_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: Watashi wa kuroi bara no hime yo hageshiku sarawaretai_**

 ** _Dakara hohoende oikakete to me ga sasou_**

 ** _Anata mo kuroi tsuki no naito hitomi no oku wa atsui_**

 ** _Tsukamaete dakishimete_**

 ** _Kono kiseki wa koi wo yobu no ne_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: I'm a black rose princess that wants to be handled roughly_**

 ** _That's why I'll smile and chase after you with these alluring eyes_**

 ** _You're a black moon knight, and your eyes burn with passion_**

 ** _Grab me and embrace me_**

 ** _This miracle is called 'love,' right?_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: Watashi wa akai bara no hime yo yasashiku sarawaretai_**

 ** _Sotto sasayaite imi arige ni me wo sorasu_**

 ** _Anata wa shiroi tsuki no naito fureta te ga mada atsui_**

 ** _Nogasazu ni dakishimete_**

 ** _Kono kiseki wo koi to yobu no ne_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: I'm a red rose princess that wants to be gently swept away_**

 ** _I'll whisper lightly into your ear, then cleverly avert my eyes_**

 ** _You're a white moon knight, and your hand still feels hot_**

 ** _Don't escape; embrace me_**

 ** _This miracle is called 'love,' right?_**

 ** _.~~._**

We quickly changed into mermaid costumes for the next song. The music started up again shortly after.

(A/N: Ena – 358 idolized Maki, Tera – 355 idolized Umi, Delilah – 367 idolized Nozomi)

 **Mermaid Festa Vol.1**

(v=7P75THcMUZE)

 ** _: No, tomenaide anata kara atsukunare_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: No, don't stop, I'm getting hot from you_**

 ** _.~~._**

「Mada yume o miteru no adokenai yume」

Mimi ni sasayaitara

 **Me wo tojite tameiki anata no sei yo**

 **Umi ni tokeru Muunraito abite**

 **.~~.**

"I'm still dreaming an innocent dream"

When I whisper that into your ear

 **I close my eyes and sigh, it's your fault**

 **I dissolve into the sea bathing in the moonlight**

 **.~~.**

 _Tobikomu mae no itoshisa wa_

 _Tsutae tari shinai… hi-mi-tsu_

Hanaseba awa to naru you na watashi wa ningyo na no

.~~.

 _Before diving into love_

 _I won't say anything…It's-A-Se-cret_

If I speak I'll turn into foam, I'm a mermaid

.~~.

 ** _: Nami ga tsurete kita_**

 ** _Natsu no koi wa nidoto konai setsunai Fesuta_**

 ** _Nami to odorukara_**

 ** _Hageshiku narashite yo oto no mahou kotoshi no Fesuta_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _The waves brought me here_**

 ** _Summer love is a painful festa which won't come twice_**

 ** _I dance with the waves so_**

 ** _Let the magic of sound ring out loudly for this year's festa_**

 ** _.~~._**

 **Douyou shiteru no?** _kinchou shiteru no?_

Nandaka wakaru furi muitara wakaru

 ** _: Anata kara atsukunare_**

 ** _.~~._**

 **Are you alarmed?** _Are you nervous?_

I kind of know, I'll know when I turn around

 ** _: I'm getting hot from you_**

 ** _.~~._**

 _「_ _Naze kocchi ni konai no ishiki shiteru no_ _」_

 _Sukoshi ijimete miru_

 **Kurushige na iiwake ga anata rashikute**

 **Sarani kokoro Tenshon agaru**

 **.~~.**

" _Why aren't you coming here? Are you aware?"_

 _I'll try teasing you a bit_

 **Those painful excuses are so like you**

 **The tension fills my heart with even more excitement**

 **.~~.**

Hadashi de kaita suna no kigou

Sakasama ni sureba I love you

 _Kidzuita toki wa dousuru no watashi o mite iru no_

 _.~~._

Symbols are written in the sand with bare feet

If you flip it around it reads I love you

 _What will you do when you notice? Will you be looking at me?_

 _.~~._

 ** _: Tsugi wa dakishimete_**

 ** _Karuku nigete ima ga koi no hajimari dakara_**

 ** _Tsugi ni dakishimete hoshii no_**

 ** _Yasashii no ne shiritai no wa gouin na shigusa_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: Next embrace me tightly_**

 ** _I'll get away nimbly, because now is the beginning of love_**

 ** _I want to be held tightly after that_**

 ** _You're so gentle, what I want to know is you acting aggressively_**

 ** _.~~._**

Douyou shiteru yo? **kinchou shiteru yo?**

 _Nando mo suneru yoriso tte mo suneru_

 _Watashi ni wa_ **_amaete yo_**

 ** _.~~._**

Are you alarmed? **Are you nervous?**

 _I'll pout over and over, I'll pout even if we cuddle up_

 ** _Spoil me_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: Nami ga tsurete kita_**

 ** _Natsu no koi wa nidoto konai setsunai Fesuta_**

 _Nami to odorukara_

 _Hageshiku narashite yo oto no mahou kotoshi no Fesuta_

 _.~~._

 ** _: The waves brought me here_**

 ** _Summer love is a painful festa which won't come twice_**

 _I dance with the waves so_

 _Let the magic of sound ring out loudly for this year's festa_

 _.~~._

Douyou shiteru no? **kinchou shiteru no?**

 _Nandaka wakaru furi muitara wakaru_

 ** _: Narashite yo natsu no koi narashite yo_**

 ** _.~~._**

Are you alarmed? **Are you nervous?**

 _I kind of know, I'll know when I turn around_

 ** _: Let it ring out, Let the summer love ring out_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: No, tomenaide anata kara atsukunare_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: No, don't stop, I'm getting hot from you_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: Sayonara_**

Finally, we changed for the last time, and the music for our final song started playing.

(A/N: Winged D-E-T – 595 idolized Maki)

 **Soldier Game**

(v=OzXu6Wq8B_s)

Three, two, one, zero! koko de toujou

Mitenasai watashi no honki

Suriru to biishiki de katsu no yo kanarazu

 _.~~._

Three, two, one, zero! Here's my intro

Please look at me; I'm completely serious

My thrilling beauty will win, without fail

.~~.

 _Yasashige na kotoba sasayaku_

 _Nise no kawaisa janakute_

 **Tsumetaku tsuyoku mamoranakya**

 **Taisetsuna monotachi** ** _yowaki monotachi_**

 ** _.~~._**

 _I whisper gentle words_

 _I'm not just pretending to be cute_

 **I have to coldly, strongly protect**

 **those precious to me,** ** _and those weak_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: Watashi wa dare desho? shiritaku natta deshou?_**

 _Naraba koi kamo_

 ** _: Watashi no naka ni wa himitsu ga aru to shite_**

Sore o **kimi wa** **_dou suru no_**

 ** _It's soldier game_**

 ** _Mata aeta toki kikou ka na_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: Who am I, yes? You've grown curious, yes?_**

 _Then it might just be love_

 ** _: Knowing secrets lie hidden in my heart,_**

 _ **What will you do about that?**_

 ** _It's soldier game_**

 ** _Will you ask about them next time we meet?_**

 ** _.~~._**

 **Three, two, one, zero! tsugi no sakusen**

 **Mitenasai watashi wa honki**

 **Shigunaru uketomete mirai o itadaku**

 **.~~.**

 **Three, two, one, zero! Onto the next battle strategy**

 **Please look at me; I'm completely serious**

 **Receive my signal and the future will be yours**

 **.~~.**

Hohoemi yori mo amai no wa

Uso ga maneita namida yo

 _Hakanasa morosa kaku shiteru_

 _Taisetsu na mono na no_ ** _yowaki mono na no_**

 ** _.~~._**

Sweeter than a smile

Are tears brought about from a lie

 _Hiding transience and fragileness,_

 _You're someone precious,_ ** _someone weak_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: Watashi to kuru desho? furetaku natta deshou?_**

 **Sude ni koi da yo**

 ** _: Watashi to itsuka wa tatakaubeki aite_**

 _Sore wa_ kimi no **_risei kamo_**

 ** _I'm soldier heart_**

 ** _Makenai kara ne It's soldier game_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: You'll come with me, yes? You've grown curious about my touch, yes?_**

 **Then it's already love**

 ** _: Since you're someone I must meet in battle someday,_**

 _ **That might just be your reason**_

 ** _I'm soldier heart_**

 ** _I won't lose, okay? It's soldier game_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: (Come on!)_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: Ima ga shoubu yo!_**

 **Watashi wa dare desho? shiritaku natta deshou?**

Naraba koi kamo

 _Watashi no naka ni wa himitsu ga aru to shite_

Sore o kimi wa?

.~~.

 ** _: It's a duel now!_**

 **Who am I, yes? You've grown curious, yes?**

Then it might just be love

 _Knowing secrets lie hidden in my heart,_

what will you do about that?

.~~.

 ** _: Watashi to kuru desho? furetaku natta deshou?_**

 ** _Sude ni koi da yo_**

 ** _Watashi to itsuka wa tatakaubeki aite_**

 ** _Sore wa kimi no risei kamo_**

 ** _It's soldier game_**

 ** _Mata aeta no ni I'm soldier heart_**

 ** _.~~._**

 ** _: You'll come with me, yes? You've grown curious about my touch, yes?_**

 ** _Then it's already love_**

 ** _Since you're someone I must meet in battle someday,_**

 ** _That might just be your reason_**

 ** _It's soldier game_**

 ** _Though we've met again, I'm soldier heart_**

 ** _.~~._**

The music stopped playing as a roar of cheers filled my ears. I smiled softly. "Thank you so much, everybody! Now remember: those with backstage passes, please hurry and find the best places in line!"

My sisters and I spent the next few hours meeting and chatting with our fans until we got to the last people in line: Yugi Muto and friends.

"H-hello," I said to Tea. "You and your friends must be the students from Domino High." "How'd you know?" Tristan asked.

Delilah answered for me. "Two of our manager's daughters go there, so we stay interested in that place." She held out her hand for Joey. "Nebula."

Joey took it and shook it firmly. "Joey Wheeler, expert duelist." Ena looked at him with piqued interest. "Expert duelist? Ya don't say…"

"Don't listen to him," Tea warned. "He just started learning how to play the game right." Deli chuckled a bit. "That's too bad. I was going to suggest you playing against Te – I mean Shirayuki."

I could feel Yugi looking at me. "Wow! You play Duel Monsters?" I turned my attention from Tea onto him. "I-it's a hobby of mine, it doesn't mean I'm an expert duelist or anything like that." I chuckled nervously.

Ena wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "She's just being modest. It's best to listen to another's opinion about her." I elbowed gently her in the stomach.

"Anyway" – I took four CDs from the table behind us – "four autographed CDs: one each for the three gentlemen and one for the lady." I handed one to each person before taking my deck holder from the table and handing it to Yugi. "What's this for?" he asked me.

"I want an autograph from you, silly," I pressed the deck holder and a permanent marker into his hand. He and his friends looked at me in shock; my sisters did the same.

"AN AUTOGRAPH?! FROM YUGI?!" Joey and Tristan both shouted. I'm not gonna lie, that hurt my ears.

"No way!" Tea said with a hint of jealousy, though I couldn't tell if that jealousy was directed at me or Yugi.

"Um, sure" – He wrote _Yugi Muto_ on my deck holder – "but why do you want it?" he asked as he handed me back my deck holder. Realization seemed to dawn on Deli and Ena.

"Oh! You're the kid who beat Seto Kaiba!" Deli exclaimed. "You know about that?" Tristan asked.

"Hey," Ena replied, "in this day and age, news spreads fast." She turned to Yugi. "Congrats, by the way." Yugi thanked her.

I decided to be polite and held my deck holder close to my heart. "Thanks so much, Yugi. I'll treasure this." Blood rushed to his face.

A hand unceremoniously on my shoulder – Veronica. "Time's up, guys. We're going to be heading out soon." She turned to Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

We exchanged goodbyes, and Yugi and his friends were escorted out, Tea smiling triumphantly.

Veronica, Deli, and Ena looked at me smugly. I looked at them in confusion. "What?"

Ena imitated me. "Thanks so much, Yugi. I'll treasure this." My face flushed in embarrassment. "Y-you don't think I like him, do you?!"

"I can see it now," Deli said. "Yugi and Tera Muto." Both Deli and Ena started cracking up. "That's not funny, you two!" I shouted.

"Well, it's your fault for making it seem like there was something," Veronica replied coolly.

"Not you too, Vera! Look, can we just forget this and go home?"

* * *

A/N: Hey, guys. This is TheElatedDeity. Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of the story I've been waiting a long time to publish. All of the songs and costumes in this chapter were from Love Live! A little warning: it may take me a while to upload the next chapter for this story, so please, bear with me. Once again, thanks so much. Bye!


	2. The Teacher's Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any components from other anime shows. I only own the Matsumura family and future original characters. Please enjoy this story.

* * *

Chapter 2

"The Teacher's Invitation"

.~~~~.

It's been quite some time since Winged D-E-T last performed in Japan - weeks. The birthday concert we held for the Twins Junior got us more fans from other countries. In one week alone, we toured and sang through all of Europe. But doing so stretched my cloning abilities since I can't make more than three clones or have them separated by large distances without exhausting my magical energy. I was a novice after all, and cloning my sisters took more energy. But I'm glad we were only touring for one week - not being in close proximities with my clones for more than a week would've probably killed me.

So I was now whole again - well, as whole as I could feel - and outside strolling through our gardens. The only problem with that was none of my family members were walking with me. Mona was helping out Mr. Muto at his shop, Ena was at Kano's house, and since she was the student council president, Delilah was still at school, doing some work.

Veronica was busier than ever running Mura-Tech Industries, a conglomerate that was started by our late grandfather, Norio Matsumura. (A/N: A conglomerate is often a multi-industry company.) It's the very same conglomerate that produces Winged D-E-T's music. As for the Twins Junior, I assume they were with their friends causing trouble. I don't know why but for some reason, they were acting very... rambunctious as of late. Maybe they were spending too much time with their friends.

I pondered about it for a little while longer while I was staring at the floral archways in the gardens. _I suppose I'll have to discuss this with the rest of the family later._ I touched my Millennium Armlet while the wind lifted my hair and kissed my face. It was at times like these that I loved to sing the most. I opened my lips and took a deep breath.

 _"I'm just a poor wayfaring stranger. A traveling through this world of woe. Yet there's no sickness, toil nor danger. In that fair land, to which I go,"_ I continued walking down the path.

 _"I'm going there to see my father. I'm going there, no more to roam. I'm just a going over Jordan. I'm just a going over home."_

"You have a beautiful voice, Miss Tera," someone said, startling me and making my heart race as I jumped up. I nervously turned around to see a familiar little girl standing there. I breathed relief.

"You startled me, Rose," I stated softly. It's embarrassing that a young child could scare me like that. She looked at me guiltily. "I'm sorry, Miss Tera. But I do mean what I said."

I gently patted her head. "I-it's alright," I looked away from her and blushed slightly. "T-thank you, f-for the compliment."

Rose smiled brightly. "You're welcome, Miss," Realization seemed to dawn on her as if she remembered something. "Oh, yeah! Miss Delilah, Miss Ena, Miss Veronica, and Mistress Mona are all home. Dinner will be ready soon."

I nodded to her. "Then I guess it's time to go inside. Care to lead the way?"

.~~~~~~~~~~~.

All the Matsumuras were here, with the exception of Veronica, Rini, and Ringo. Being the CEO of a conglomerate as well-known as Mura-Tech was no easy feat, but Rini and Ringo's absence gave me the chance to discuss their behavior without hurting their feelings.

"I get what you're saying, big sis," Ena stated, nibbling on her food as she said so. "Those two have been a bit more troublesome... especially Ringo."

"Do you think it's because of their friends?" I asked. To me, that seemed like the biggest reason why they would be acting this way.

"Now now, Tera," Mona said to me, "let's not jump to conclusions. They've had their friends for some quite time, and they've never acted this way until the birthday concert." I didn't want to admit it, but she had a fair point.

"Maybe it's because they're older now," Deli suggested. What she said confused me. _What does their age have to do with their behavior?_ I thought.

"What do you mean?" Ena asked her. "What I mean is... maybe the Twins Junior are acting so wild because they feel like they have more freedom now that they're older."

Another fair point. "That actually could be a major factor. Remember when Ena turned ten? It took us months to shrink down her ego."

After hearing my statement, Ena tried to defend herself. "My ego was not big!" However, we didn't pay attention to her. The rest of us were busy with our own thoughts. _I wonder if Veronica would to say something about this._

It was at thought moment we heard a bloodcurdling scream. "SWEET SERAPH! WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS ROOM?"

.~~~~~~~~~~~.

We followed the sound to its source - a room that could no longer be called a room... but what had been left behind by a tornado's wrath. Books were torn and thrown everywhere, potion bottles and shelves were smashed, and worst of all, the beautiful sculptures in this room were reduced to dust. The only thing that remained intact was a gilded chest.

Veronica and one of household servants stood at the door, gaping at the mess. In the middle of the destruction, stood Rini and Ringo, alongside their friends.

Delilah and Ena covered their ears, for I let out a scream equally bloodcurdling as what I assume to have been Veronica's scream. "MY PRECIOUS STUDY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY STUDY?!"

In my head, I went through multiple realizations, an emotion for each one.

 _Confusion - how could five six-year-olds cause this much destruction?_

 _Fright - what if Rini and Ringo's friends found out those bottles contained potions_

 _Pure terror - what if those potion bottles released so much magic that it alerted the Organization of Supernatural Investigation_

 _Pure rage - they destroyed the most important place in the world to me!_

It took all my strength not to scream again. I bit the inside of my cheek until I could taste a little bit of blood. All of the children looked with guilt.

One of them attempted to apologize. "We're really sor-"

"Can someone escort our guests home?" Mona said through gritted teeth. More servants came and guided Rini and Ringo's friends out of my study - what was left of it anyway.

She looked at the rest of us. "Everyone. Living room. Family discussion. NOW!"

.~~~~~~~~~~~.

The younger twins were sat down while the rest of us stood. Everyone who worked here was ordered to go to his or her room in one of the two other houses on our property. I kept my mouth shut, I was afraid whatever I said next I would regret later.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do," Veronica said angrily. "What were you two thinking?" Mona continued. "Don't you know it's dangerous going into that room without proper supervision?"

"We really sorry," Rini said in a voice so quiet it was almost impossible to hear what she was saying. Ena sighed. "You know saying sorry won't restore Tera's study."

My sisters and Mona felt the same way I did about that room. It contained almost everything about the supernatural - their origins, their cultures, where they can be found, though none of them live on Earth, spells. It had the Liber Aethereus, which the most important book in my study. It revealed the secrets of the not just the universe but the multiverse as well. All of the other books were just copies of the pages of this _one_ book. The sculptures were exact replicas of some of the most famous and most powerful foreseers, both my mother and sister included. But the most important thing in that room was the gilded chest - the Angel Ark. Inside it was a tablet that depicted a covenant between the Deities and the angels. The tablet had the magical power of every foreseer that once lived. Destroying it would destroy their powers.

I know all of them were trying to contain their anger, so when Deli spoke I had to restrain her so she couldn't damage the wall. "Care to explain why you were in there with your friends?"

Ringo told us that his friends wanted to explore the house. I didn't let him continue after that. "So you two let your _friends_ pressure you into showing them my study." Any stranger would've known how I felt about friendship just by hearing me say that. "I knew it," I said looking down. "I knew it was a terrible idea to let them make friends."

The younger twins looked at me in shock. "Rini, Ringo," I said as calmly as I could, "I no longer want you to see those children."

"What?" Rini uttered. "You can't tell us to do that!" Ringo shouted.

"Yes, we can," Veronica said. "You know how important that room was. Our mother and older sister are in that room. _Your other_ mother and older sister."

"Please, understand that," Ena requested. Ringo clenched his small fists. "But why should we... you guys aren't even our real family!" His words were like a bullet through my heart.

"How can you say that?" Delilah demanded. I could tell those words made her angrier, and I continued to restrain her.

"It's true, isn't it?" he said. "You're not our real family. And those two _women_ are strangers!" Tears started rolling down his cheeks. He mumbled something I couldn't hear. I was too shocked to actually catch that. "What?" I asked.

"I said I don't want to a part of this family, and I never did!" Ringo ran out of the living room. Not long after, Rini followed. Frustration followed shock. _How could he say that to us? To his family?_ My body trembled as I tried to process what had just happened. Deli placed a hand on my shoulder. I started to relax.

"Tera, are you alright?" Mona asked me, rising concern in her voice.

"...No."

 _~The next day~_

I was seated in my chair, inside the classroom, reading a book. No word existed that could describe how angry - no, furious - I felt - furious at Rini and Ringo's friends for pressuring them, furious at Ringo for saying what he said, furious at Rini for secretly agreeing with him, furious at myself for not realizing how out of place they felt. I hastily flipped the pages in my book, trying to keep my mind occupied on something else, only to cut my finger. I cursed under my breath; my foul mood did not go unnoticed.

Two students were already gossiping about me. "Did you see the class rep?"

"Yeah, she seems totally pissed about something."

"Maybe she heard the recent news."

Maybe... I do know she's a bit sensitive on the topic."

By _the topic,_ they meant the manhunt for the last foreseer, which _always_ led back to the story of my parents' and sister's deaths - a topic I wish would die out and be forgotten like most news.

"The class rep is sensitive about a lot of things."

I really didn't enjoy them talking about me. I turned to face them. My response to their gossiping was, "It's not polite to talk about someone as if she's not in the room. Please, stop."

Both of them looked at me, surprised - whether it was because this was one of the few times I spoke with a firm voice or because I could hear them, I did not know.

"Dude, how she could she hear us? We're on the other side of the classroom, and we were barely whispering," one of the boys whispered to the other. One of advantage - or disadvantage - of being a foreseer is that you can train yourself to perceive things most humans - or creatures - cannot.

"Even if you're whispering, she wouldn't be able to hear if you just minded your business," Delilah snapped at the boy from her seat across from me. Her mood was just as foul as mine - if not more so. She also perceived things too well, as did my other biological sisters.

As quickly as they started talking about me, the boys stopped. _Much better_ , I thought to myself.

.~~~~~~~~~~~.

After school ended, Delilah and I, along with Ena, Veronica, and Mona, decided to buy hamburgers for Rini and Ringo. They _loved_ hamburgers. Inside the foyer of our house, my earpiece started vibrating, indicating that I was receiving a call.

I answered as it as we headed upstairs and down the hallway towards Rini and Ringo's room. "Tera Matsumura. How may I help you?"

"Hello, Tera," said a voice that was all too familiar. "How are you doing, my dear student?"

I slightly gritted my teeth. "Hello, Mr. Pegasus. I'm doing well, how about you?" We continued moving, but all conversation around me stopped.

"I'm fine. In fact, I was wondering if you changed your mind about the thing we discussed." He was talking about his tournament - Duelist Kingdom. A few days ago, I received a call from him inviting me to participate in the tournament. Although I did participate in some tournaments - though not as myself - I refused his offer. Once again, my answer was no.

"Oh, that's a shame," he paused. "By the way, how are the little ones doing? I heard they weren't feeling so well." By the time he finished that sentence, my hand was on the doorknob to Rini and Ringo's room. "What do you mean by that?" I demanded from him. I opened the door, and everything in my arms dropped to the ground. Both of them were gone, their room looked like they hadn't been here for days.

Deli grabbed the earpiece from my ear. "Pegasus, what the hell have you done to Rini and Ringo?!" Mona was about to call the staff to search the premises when she stopped.

I didn't the earpiece in my ear to hear what he said next, "Simple, I took their souls and brought them to my island." The fact that he said it so nonchalantly angered me. "Tera, I really do hope you consider my offer. Winning the tournament will be the only way you can see your angels again. I look forward to seeing my favorite pupil. Ta ta~!" And just like that, he hung up. He didn't need to wait to hear my answer. He knew I was going to do it. I was going to participate in Duelist Kingdom, and he knew it. He had me baited. I gripped my Millennium Armlet tightly.

Deli threw the earpiece down on the ground in frustration. The others acted no better than she did. All the frustration and anger I had that day was released in one yell. "AAAH! PEGASUS!"

* * *

Thank you, guys, so much for reading this story. This was chapter 2 of Unknown Entity. Sorry that it took so long, I'll try to update this faster. I work on the chapters Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Once again, thank you so much. Don't be afraid to review.

Much love, TheElatedDeity


	3. Arrival on Duelist Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any components from other anime shows, manga, or books (novels, short stories, etc.). I also do not own any songs. I only own the Matsumura family and future original characters. Please enjoy this story.

* * *

 _Unknown's POV (You'll find out who I am later)_

If it was a normal day for the Matsumura twins, they'd be at home - with _all_ their siblings, with the _exception_ of Veronica - watching some movie. However, that was not the case. No, far from it. Instead, the two were at the city harbor, ready to board a ship going to Duelist Kingdom. It was my mistake to become too interested in these two girls, but allow me to paint a picture for you:

The sky was already darkening, and there was a fair amount of lights: the stars, the lights on the ship, the city. Tera and Delilah were already on, after finishing a conversation with a young man named Tsukikage and getting into an argument with the men in the suits (though, it was mainly Delilah). Tera wore a deep blue sailor dress with short sleeves. Her long, jet-black hair was tied back in a semi-ponytail with a white ribbon. In her ear, she had an earpiece to make calls with. On her feet, Tera wore black Mary Jane shoes, and strapped to her left thigh was her deck holder with words _Yugi Muto_ written on it (You remember that deck holder, right? It's the one she'll keep always, and little does she know, it will be immortalized in crystal along with her deck after she's passed). In her hand was a small metallic briefcase containing every card she's ever put into her deck. And last, but certainly not least, decorating her right forearm was her Millennium Armlet.

.~~~.

 ***** SOME FACTS ABOUT *****

 **THE MILLENNIUM ARMLET**

 **It originated in Ancient Egypt and was found in the tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh.**

 **It was once in possession of Mr. Solomon Muto, who gave it to Tera's aunt and adopted mother, Mona Fujimoto Matsumura (Fujimoto was her last name before she changed it), who then passed it on to Tera for Christmas (or was it for her birthday...).**

 **In a description, it was gold, decorated with small bits of blue glass, and to top it all off, it had the eye of Horus on it in gold.**

 **If you don't know already, it holds a spirit that _also_ originated in Egypt.**

.~~~.

Delilah wore a white bandeau top and a dull pink skirt with black shorts underneath. She also had on a pinkish jacket with short sleeves. White knee socks covered her legs, and on her feet, she wore brown combat boots. Her hair was also tied back into a semi-ponytail, though not with a ribbon, and she also had an earpiece and deck within a deck holder. One more thing, both girls had little, light orange backpacks.

.~~~.

 ***** SOME FACTS ABOUT *****

 **DELILAH MATSUMURA**

 **Her favorite color is red.**

 **She and Tera jokingly say that they represent the forces of yin and yang: Delilah - yang.**

 **She is an athletic, confident, and outgoing go-getter. She always pushes Tera to do what she dreams of doing while still being protective of her; she is almost completely against the idea of Tera dating, much less getting married and starting a family.**

 **From birth to age three, Delilah took advantage of Tera's timidness.**

 **She likes doing girly things with her sisters.**

 **Both Delilah and Tera are emotionally dependent on each other, though Delilah is better at hiding it.**

 **She is the student council president of Domino High. She is also the source of most of Tera's nicknames.**

 **She has a sometimes complicated love-hate relationship with a certain boy with dirty blonde hair named Joey Wheeler (mainly hate).**

 **It was Delilah's idea to attend a public school (after nine and a half years of going to the same all-girls private school) and "meet new people."**

.~~~.

The girls were now comfortably situated in a room, away from the other participants as the boat began its departure. Delilah took a nice long stretch. "Do you think Tsukikage is still at the harbor?" she inquired.

"I would hope not," was Tera's response. Tsukikage, Tera and Delilah's bodyguard, was protective of the two girls. He viewed them as younger siblings, though the feelings were not returned. Tera gently slipped off her shoes and sat down next to her sister. "It'd be pretty bothersome for his brother."

Delilah hummed in response. "Are you ready to compete in this tournament, Tera?" She looked at her sister with mild concern. It would be her fist time competing in a duel tournament without masking her identity.

Tera didn't meet her gaze. Instead, she looked down at her deck, placed securely in her deck holder. "I think it's too late to ask that. Whether I'm ready or not, I have to compete and I have to win."

You're probably wondering: why can't she keep her identity a secret like she's always done? The answer: Tera and Pegasus spoke a little bit before she boarded. She has to go as herself or not go at all and miss the chance to save her youngest siblings. (I'm pretty sure she picked the right option.)

I'm sure you would love to hear all the details about the trip, but I have neither the time nor the interest to tell in full detail. Instead, I give a brief summary. While Tera and Delilah were in their room, a certain boy with spiky hair made the mistake of showing a Mr. Weevil Underwood his Exodia cards. His friend with the dirty blonde hair ended up going overboard. Not only that but two non-participants named Tea and Tristan sneaked onboard. But the two sisters didn't know that. Neither did they know that Tera's admiration for Yugi would soon vanish the moment she saw him duel again.

.~~~.

Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power, but these shadow games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world until a brave and powerful pharaoh and his queen locked the magic away, imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium Items. Now, 5,000 years later, two special mortals - a boy named Yugi and a girl named Tera - unlock the secrets of two of the millennium Items, the Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Armlet. both are infused with ancient magical energies, for destiny has chosen them to defend the world from the return of the shadow games, just as the brave pharaoh and queen did 5,000 years ago. The problem: Tera is a foreseer (people use the word seer, too), and she's reluctant to save the world that rejects her.

.~~~.

I suppose it was a somewhat lovely day the day the Matsumura twins arrived on Duelist Kingdom. The duelists were directed to Pegasus's castle, where the man himself greeted them. (I'm still not sure how Tera didn't know that Yugi was there. She has incredible hearing.)

"Attention," a man in a suit said. "Please gather around. Your benevolent host is anxious to greet you all." Discomfort grew within Tera's heart as Maximillion Pegasus came forward. "Boy, would I like to get just five minutes alone with that guy," Delilah muttered to her sister. It's kind of cute, really, because Joey Wheeler said the same thing. Pegasus stood on a balcony looking over the participating duelists. The black-haired magician shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and gripped her Millennium Armlet as a means to find courage.

Teacher, she thought. You've lured me onto the island but know this: Even if you are my teacher, I hold no personal feelings towards you. As far as I'm concerned, you've taken a part of my family and I've come to take it back.

The voice she knew well projected itself out to reach the ears of everyone present. "Greetings, duelists! I am Maximillion Pegasus! It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom. " The twins looked on as Pegasus spoke. "You stand before me, the world's greatest duelists! But come tournament's end, only one shall be crowned _King of Games!_."

"I believe he means _Queen of Games_ ," Delilah whispered, so only Tera's ears could hear. Tera responded with a soft smile, though Pegasus continued speaking. "I implore you all to assemble your decks with care, with creativity, and with cunning" - the twins looked down at the silver briefcase - "for this competition will test your skills like never before! To track your progress in the tournament, you've each been given a dueling glove."

Instinctively, the sole magician alive lifted hers closer to her face. She had put it on once she was on the island. "You've also been given two precious star chips. You must wager these star chips on each duel compete in. To advance to the final level of competition for a chance at the $3 million dollar prize, you must win ten star chips!"

He obviously knows that you're not in it for the money, a voice said in Tera's head. "Ten star chips will admit you into my castle, where you'll face me in one final duel!"

Tera's gaze towards her sister was met with one from her. Both thought the same thing: Rini and Ringo are in there. Unfortunately, Pegasus still hadn't finished. "This will be a tournament unlike anything you have ever experienced. State-of-the-art dueling arenas cover this entire island and intriguing new dueling rules will be in effect."

New rules?

"I could tell you what these new rules are, but what fun would that be?" I hated to admit it, but he was right. What fun _would_ that be? "You'll discover them as you compete, or you won't last very long. Remember, play boldly, think strategically, and duel mercilessly! You have one full hour to prepare, both your cards and yourselves. When the skies light up with fireworks, the duels will begin!" The man then proceeded to retreat back into his castle but not before taking one final glance at the two sisters. What he saw were two intense glares directed at him. Strangely, he smiled, even if it was just a little.

.~~~.

Well, here she stood. Witnessing the first duel of Duelist Kingdom. It was Weevil Underwood against Yugi Muto, the youth who defeated Seto Kaiba. I told you that Tera would lose her admiration for Yugi and I wasn't lying.

What is he doing here? she thought. He could ruin my chances of winning.

The excitement of the first duel lured her in, but she never expected _him_ to be here. You could say that her white-haired sister almost felt the same way. Almost. Although Yugi's presence worried her, it also amused her slightly.

If Yugi manages to beat Underwood, then Tera's got to watch out.

The girls knew better than to underestimate someone who beat Kaiba, and Tera, poor Tera, she knew the consequences of underestimating a human - or should I say _sapien_.

Tea was the first to notice their presence. "Student pres, class rep, I didn't expect to see you here."

Delilah was the one to respond. "Our class representative here is a participating duelist." Both Joey and Tristan looked at Tera in awe. "Whoa, Tera," Joey said, "I didn't know you could duel."

Delilah took the opportunity to belittle Joey. "Really? I mean, you have the capability to... And I think you meant to say class rep." Let's just say Delilah preferred her classmates to use formalities.

Oh! Silly me! I forgot to mention that a pretty blonde woman named Mai Valentine was there, too. She thought that Yugi - or should I say the Other Yugi - stood no chance against Weevil Underwood.

With Tera, however, she decided to watch the duel play along longer before she stated her opinion. On her forearm, the Millennium Armlet glowed, though not raising awareness from its owner or the people surrounding her.

 _Yami Tera's POV_

This can't be true. And after he amazed me in his previous one. I mentally slapped myself for allowing my natural predator amaze me. Of course, this would happen. When has keeping my family together ever been easy?

The voice of a male child laughed behind me as the owner of the voice appeared. _What did I tell you?_ He spat on my hair. Although I couldn't see his face, I could tell that he was smirking. I clenched my fists. _You seers somehow manage to be stupefied by humans of all creatures! It cracks me up just thinking about it!_

 _Not now, Amaterasu. Can't you see that I'm trying to watch?_

Amaterasu stopped laughing and lifted his arms as if he were controlling puppets. The field of shadows surrounding us began to crawl up my legs. His voice grew menacing. _Oh yeah? What'cha gonna do about it?_

In response, my Millennium Armlet glowed, and chains sprouted from my back, capturing Amaterasu. The little demon smiled at me. _I almost forgot about those_ ," he said as he began to disappear. _Just remember, the sapiens are not to be trusted. You don't want to be a repeat of Cordelia, do you?_

With that final comment, he vanished and I was free to continue watching the duel in front of me.

The Other Yugi had just knowingly set one of Weevil's traps. I barely managed to catch what he said about traps being meant to surprise your opponent. That and Weevil giving away his plan.

The bug duelist chuckled, then began to laugh. "I didn't!" he said. "I don't give a bee's behind about that stupid trap! I tricked you into recalling your monsters so you couldn't attack this!"

I must admit, that was a smart move on Weevil's part. Huh? A little larvae moth appeared on the field. Perhaps it was part of a bigger scheme. Once again, Weevil chuckled.

"Sure, he's just a little slug now, but the Cocoon of Evolution will change all that." The Cocoon of Evolution?

"Isn't it beautiful?" Weevil exclaimed. Little strands began wrapping themselves around the larvae in a most disgusting manner.

"Eww," Yugi and I breathed. "Nasty," Delilah said.

"Eww. That's just gross," Tea commented.

"Weevil's bug is sealing itself in a cocoon," Joey said.

I wonder what he plans to do with this.

"Behold!" he declared. "My Cocoon of Evolution! Within that cocoon sits my tiny little larvae moth, and over the next five turns, he will undergo a startling transformation... From harmless caterpillar to unstoppable great moth!"

"Then I'll crack your cocoon before that happens," Yugi said.

"Easier said than done, Yugi," Weevil replied, "for my Cocoon of Evolution gets a field power bonus from the wilderness around us, increasing its defense points. It'll be so strong, you won't even be able to scratch its surface!"

That's right. The special rules of this tournament. Looks like I'll be having a lot of fun.

"Just five more turns, Yugi. In five turns, my great moth will fully evolve and finish you off."

. **~We interrupt this story for this brief explanation of the** **foreseer** **vocabulary by the unknown narrator~.**

 **Sweet Seraph - a way the Forsir blaspheme**

 **Forsir - the name of the group of foreseers**

 **Seer - another name for foreseer**

 **Sapien - That is the official word for humans without magic. Seers belong to the same genus but not the same species. The binomial nomenclature for forseer/seer is homo pythonicus, and I already know what you're thinking: doesn't pythonicus refer to a serpent? The answer is no. Pythonicus is translated to medium and means magical or prophetic. It'll make sense later in the story.**

 **Normie - the slang for homo sapiens (humans without magic)**

 **.~Now back to the story~.**

The duel was nearing its end. I could feel it. Although Yugi had both Gaia, the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon on the field, Weevil Underwood had managed to bring out his prized monster. If luck is on my side, then Yugi will be the loser.

"So, Yugi, feeling outclassed yet? Or perhaps you're enjoying your first major-league dueling loss. Heh heh."

Yugi kept his composure. "You may have gotten your prized monster onto the field, Weevil, but I'll still find a way to squash that over-sized bug."

Weevil laughed. "You'll pay for that stinging jab with your life points! Great Moth, take flight!"

"So be it," Yugi said. "We'll settle this in the skies!"

"I think it's high time I pay back your knight for demolishing my cocoon."

That seemed to trouble Yugi.

"This is it, Yugi. My Great Moth will crush your defenses, slay your knight, and blast your dragon from the sky."

"Not if I can help it."

Yugi placed down a card, but from where I was standing I couldn't tell what it was.

"But that's just it, you can't help it. Moth Hurricane Attack!"

The Great Moth attacked and destroyed Yugi's face-down monster.

"No! My Beaver Warrior!"

Weevil seemed to take delight in Yugi's struggling.

"It's hopeless. Nothing can stand against the gale-force winds fo my Moth Hurricane. Your knight will be totally blown away." He cackled. 'That'll teach 'em to mess with my cocoon!"

"Don't count on it!" Yugi said, confusing Weevil. "Weevil, you were so busy fawning over your moth, you didn't I played a polymerization card."

Weevil's eyes widened. "But... I thought..."

"If I have two compatible monsters on the field," Yugi explained, "I can use my polymerization card and fuse them into one ultimate creature." An interesting move by Yugi.

A scowl was Weevil's response. "I'm not some beginner. I know what fusion does."

Yugi smiled. "Then you must know it increases my attack points. My fused dragon/knight combo is now powerful enough to go head-to-head with your Great Moth."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Look again!"

As Weevil was speaking, the dragon/knight fusion began losing attack points by the hundreds.

"What? No!" Yugi said. "My knight- he's losing points. And fast." So this is what the Great Moth can do. "But how? And why?"

"It's poison, Yugi," Weevil explained. "Poison particles from my Great Moth. Each time it uses its Hurricane Attack, it releases tons of these tiny toxic particles. And your precious dragon/knight combo is being poisoned by their deadly touch. Ha ha!"

At this rate, Yugi can kiss his spot in the tournament goodbye. I almost considered leaving at this point, but I needed to actually see the outcome.

"Looks like I won't have to worry," I muttered to myself.

The dragon/knight monster continued losing attack points.

Weevil said, "Looks to me like my poison particles are taking their toll, Yugi."

The boy with the spiky hair drew a card from his deck. He seemed to have been lucky, much to my frustration. "Yes! Ready to be rained out, Weevil? Makiu, the Magical Mist!"

Weevil _grr_ ed. "No! My poison!" he shouted. "You're washing it all away!" I crossed my arms over my chest, after placing down my briefcase.

"That's right. Magical Mist washes the field clean."

"No fair. I was about to win, and you save yourself with a little drizzle?!" Yugi smirked, before looking in my direction. I met his gaze with one of confusion.

"All right then," Weevil said, "you may have stopped my poison attack, but I promise you've only won a brief reprieve because my next move is one you won't be able to think your way out of! Brace yourself for my ultimate insect's ultimate attack!" Great Moth had 2600 attack points and 1900 defense points.

"Great Moth, Tornado of Doom!" Weevil's monster landed a direct hit. "Your little rainstorm didn't save you from that one now, did it? Your knight is toast. And you're almost out of life points." It's true. Yugi was down to 50 life points.

"Yugi, keep figthin'," Joey encouraged. "You can come back from this."

"Are you kidding me, Joey?" Delilah said. "You're all delusional," the blonde woman next to Delilah said.

"No. Joey's right," Tea replied. Yugi never gives up, and we never give up on him."

"You're nuts," the woman retorted. "Weevil has totally annihilated Yugi's strongest monster combo. He's down to 50 measly life points. He can't win, so do me a favor and stop yapping."

That only succeeded in angering Tea. "I won't stop yapping, you selfish, pompous, bleach-blonde, know-it-all windbag. Do us a favor and get lost. Right, Joey?"

"You said it, Tea," Joey replied.

"I hate to break to you guys," Delilah spoke up, "but..."

"Mai Valentine."

"Yeah," Delilah continued, "Mai is right. Your friend is in trouble, and it's going to take a miracle to get him out of trouble."

"Who's side are you on?" Tea inquired. Delilah just looked at her and replied, "Neither. I wasn't aware we were taking sides. I'm just stating the obvious."

Ultimately, Delilah _and_ Mai were correct. I'd love to see Yugi get out of this one.

"I told you Yugi never had a chance at winning this thing," Mai said. "He wastes too much of his time listening to you losers."

I took this time to speak up, "Weevil keeps his mind on the game."

"Then why didn't he see this coming?" Tristan asked, grabbing all our attention. "See what coming?" we inquired.

His answer was, "Whatever it is Yugi's grinning about." I turned my attention to the duelist in question.

"You're right," Joey said. "He's got a big smile." Yugi began to chuckle, and within a few seconds, he began laughing.

"Uh," began Tea, "he's not smiling. I think he's laughing."

"How can he be laughing at a time like this?" Delilah inquired.

"Hey, Hey!" Weevil snapped. "What are you so happy about? Stop that snickering!"

Yugi began with, "Weevil, I know it will be very difficult for you to accept losing a duel... especially after spending so much time finding inventive ways to cheat. But if you thought bending the rules would help you win this match, you're wrong."

I feared this would happen. Well, I suppose it was my mistake for making assumptions.

"No! This is a mistake!" Weevil shouted.

"You play dishonestly, so you expect the same of your opponents. But I duel with honor, Weevil, and that makes all the difference."

"You got nothing!" Weevil retorted. I could sense the slightest bit of fear coming from him.

"Here's what I've got," Yugi replied. "The mighty Summoned Skull (ATK 2500/ DEF 1200)!" I admit, the monster managed to catch me off guard.

"Whoa, what's that?" Mai asked.

"This is it, Weevil," Yugi declared. "You ultimate insect won't withstand my next attack."

At first, Weevil didn't seem to be fazed, until he heard Yugi chuckling once again. "There's something you overlooked, Weevil," Yugi mentioned. I didn't take me long to realize what it was - Magical Mist.

"My Magical Mist is still dampening this entire field." Both Mai and Weevil gasped. The mist blanketed the entire field, making everything wet. Worry began to cloud Weevil's face. "He's right. Everything's wet. My Great Moth's totally soaked."

Yugi added on, "And my Summoned Skull attacks with electricity, making your waterlogged bug a giant-sized lightning rod. I hope you're in the mood for some fireworks, Weevil, because all this water boosts my monster's electrical attack by 1000 points (ATK 3500).

3500 attack points. Amaterasu's annoying laughter filled my ears once again.

"Summoned Skull, lightning strike!" The Great Moth groaned in pain as it took the brunt of the blow and burned. "It's over. I've won."

Weevil: 0

Yugi: 50

His opponent couldn't really believe it. "No! Impossible! My moth's unbeatable!" He collapsed in disbelief.

Yugi's friends began cheering for him as I picked up my small briefcase, before sharing a look with Delilah. This isn't going to be a walk in the park.

"Impressive," Mai admitted. "I didn't think Yugi could ever beat Weevil."

Delilah and I stayed a bit longer to see Yugi take Weevil's star chips. Joey then took his dueling gauntlet since he no longer needed it.

Once that was done, Yugi approached us. He and Deliah greeted each other before he turned his focus to me.

 _Unknown's POV_

The small conversation began with Tera - well, the spirit. "I suppose I should congratulate you on your first victory." She looked down, not facing her fellow spirit, against his wishes. But, as much as he wanted her to look at him, he didn't do anything. Just nodded and said, "Thank you, class rep."

Tera's heart skipped a beat, much to her frustration. "Well," - she began to turn in order to walk away - "now I know to tread lightly." She and Delilah said goodbye to their classmates and began to leave. They stopped when Yugi wished Tera good luck.

This time, Tera's gaze met Yugi's, making his heart skip a beat. "Wishing luck to your competition" - she smiled slightly - "How kind of you."

They continued on their way. Tera's thoughts, however, remained on Yugi. Why do I feel that we are more similar than we appear to be? she wondered.


End file.
